Trust me
by Duo-BUW
Summary: Si vous pouviez retourner dans le passé et tout changer, iriez-vous jusqu'au bout ? Changeriez-vous réellement tout ce que vous regrettez ? Le pourriez-vous seulement ?


_**Trust me...**_

Par : Duo-BUW

Mail : 

Résumé : S/B. Et si vous aviez le pouvoir de revivre certaines choses?

Note de l'auteur : ce fanfic prend place lors de la saison 5 de Buffy.

Morte... Était-ce réel ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Le vampire ne savait que faire... Elle était allongée sur le sol, morte... Il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, elles coulaient sur ses joues, se mélangeant à son sang... Mais il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose... Le sang... Il se leva, son sang pouvait la sauver... Mais en s'approchant du corps il vit Dawn. Dawn descendant de la tour, Dawn vivante, Dawn en larmes... Il ne pouvait pas transformer sa soeur, ce serait pire...

Il s'approcha de la jeune clé qui courait à présent vers sa soeur... Vers le corps mort de sa soeur...

Dawn : Elle est vivante ?! Spike, dis-moi qu'elle est vivante !

Le vampire ne dit rien, lui non plus ne pouvait y croire. Il attrapa les épaules de la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras, la berçant contre lui.

Dawn : Elle est vivante... Elle ne peut pas être morte...

La voix de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un murmure. Le vampire la laissa pleurer, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Après quelques instants elle se dégagea, elle voulait la voir. Le vampire resta seul à quelques mètres des amis de la Tueuse. Il n'avait rien à faire près d'eux, il ne l'accepterait jamais...

Soudain un halo de lumière blanche apparut devant lui, les autres ne réagissaient pas, ils ne devaient pas le voir. Il regarda cette lumière, se demandant ce qui pouvait encore arriver et une forme se dessina au milieu du halo de lumière : Joyce.

Spike : Joyce ?! C'est vous ?

Joyce : Oui Spike... Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire ça alors ils m'ont envoyée...

Spike : Laisser faire quoi ?

Joyce : La mort de Buffy... Elle ne peut pas mourir, ou il n'y aurait plus de Tueuse puisque Faith est en prison...

Spike : Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est un peu tard pour intervenir ?

Joyce : Je sais qu'Ils auraient pu s'y prendre un peu plus tôt mais Ils pensaient qu'elle laisserait Dawn sauter finalement... Mais je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas...

Joyce : À présent la seule solution est de remonter le temps, mais toi seul seras au courant, et tu ne devras le dire à personne...

Spike : Mais je ne comprends rien ! Ils veulent que je sauve Buffy ? Mais comment ?

Joyce : Je n'en sais rien... Toi seul le sauras au moment voulu...

Spike : Je vois...

Il baissa les yeux, les Puissances avaient toujours des idées étranges...

Joyce : Spike tu dois me dire : est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle, se demandant comment elle pouvait lui poser cette question.

Spike : Vous refuseriez, vous ?

Joyce sourit, le vampire était vraiment digne de confiance... Elle posa une main sur son front et tout tourna autour d'eux, ils semblaient être dans un couloir dont les murs tourbillonnaient. Le vampire se retrouva rapidement seul dans une grande chambre, les mains enchaînées au-dessus de sa tête.

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il la remarqua. La cause de son malheur se tenait là devant lui. Gloria. Cette vision ne vint pas seule... la douleur était revenue. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier cette souffrance? Les Puissances étaient vraiment chiantes. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce moment en particulier? Revive une telle torture. Il ne pouvait rien changer pour le moment. Donc il se laissa les choses se déroulées comme elle s'était déjà passées.

Gloria : Ce n'est pas Bob Barker espèce de demeurés... La clé est nouvelle dans ce monde et Bob Barker est un vieux fossile. Le vampire... raconte des mensonges...

Il connaissait si bien l'issue de cette discussion. Il allait bientôt l'insulter et il allait recevoir ce coup qui allait lui permettre de s'échapper. Il recommença la scène de nouveau. Pour l'instant, son cerveau était incapable de faire autre chose tant la douleur était atroce. Il se mit à rire.

Spike : Oui mais c'était si drôle. Et tu sais quoi, petite garce, je ne vais pas te dire où elle est. Tu n'auras jamais cette foutue clé parce que tu es peut-être forte, mais dans notre monde tu es une crétine.

Ça lui faisait du bien de l'insulter. Il se mit même à penser aux Puissances. Elles lui en voulaient sûrement et cette rage qui l'habitait allait lui servir pour la déverser sur cette déesse.

Gloria : Je suis une déesse.

Spike : La déesse de quoi, des parias et des paumés?

Gloria : La ferme, je te commande de la fermer!

Ça y était... Il n'avait plus qu'à l'insulter encore un peu et il pourrait revoir la tueuse, sa tueuse... Buffy...

Spike : Oui, c'est ça, désolé mais j'ignorais que les petites déesses étaient de petites pimbêches frétillantes. Souvient-toi de ce que je te dis : la tueuse va botter ton flasque et énorme derrière pour te renvoyer dans un lieu qui accepte les ridicules ex-déesse victime de la mode et vulgaire comme toi.

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et reçu le coup de pied libérateur de Gloria dans le ventre et fit de nouveau le vol plané à travers du mur.

Spike : Encore une fois, bon plan Spike!

Puis il se mit debout et accoura du mieux qu'il le pouvait vers l'ascenseur. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Les portes venaient de se refermer. Il s'agenouilla et les ouvrit. Il se laissa tomber dans le fond de la cage et attendit l'ouverture des portes. Il était si près de la revoir... Il se releva. Un des sbires de Gloria se tenait devant lui.

Sbire : On n'insulte pas sa magnificence pour s'échapper...

Puis il l'entendit entrer. Elle était si belle et si vivante... Un rêve éveillé. Malgré la souffrance, il sourit. Elle était là. Mais la douleur devint trop forte et il perdit connaissance.

Spike: bon sang...

Le vampire venait de reprendre conscience sur la tombe froide et humide qui meublait sa crypte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de se laisser torturer une deuxième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour? Il entendit le bruit de la porte et il savait pertinemment à cet instant que c'était elle... sa Buffy... vivante... Et il savait l'issue de la discussion.

Devait-il tout lui avouer? Non, c'est vrai Joyce lui avait bien dit qu'il était le seul à devoir savoir. Mais il devait faire quelque chose pour changer la fin de cette histoire. Elle s'avançait vers lui à ce moment même. Il savait qu'elle jouait le rôle du Buffybot. Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Il voulait retrouver la merveilleuse sensation de ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes.

Buffy : Spike, tu es couvert de blessures sexy...

Spike : Oui... je me sens très sexy... Où étais-tu passé?

Buffy : J'ai fait une chute et tout c'est brouillé... Willow m'a réparé. Elle est homosexuelle.

Spike (feignant la surprise) : Willow t'a remise en état? J'aurais pensé qu'il t'aurait mise en pièce.

Buffy : Ils ont agit sous l'impulsion... Tu veux me consumer maintenant?

À cette phrase, Spike répondit oui. Intérieurement, mais c'était oui... Pourtant, il poursuivit le même manège...

Spike : Laisse-moi une minute, j'ai quelques fractures à réparer.

Buffy : Pourquoi as-tu laissé cette Gloria te torturer?

Deux fois plutôt qu'une, pensa Spike.

Spike : Elle voulait savoir où était la clé.

Buffy : Ha... je vais lui dire comme ça on pourra

Spike : Non! Ne lui dis jamais. Elle ne doit jamais savoir.

Buffy : Pourquoi?

La fameuse question. Pour toi. Par amour pour toi.

Spike : Parce que Buffy, l'autre, la moins aimable Buffy, si quelque chose arrivait à Dawn elle serait dévastée et je pourrai jamais lui causé une souffrance pareille. Je préférerais me faire tuer par Gloria... et j'ai bien failli...

Buffy s'approcha de lui, tout comme la dernière fois, et cette fois, il allait en profiter. Malgré les blessures qui lui défiguraient le visage et le faisaient atrocement souffrir, il allait revive une des meilleurs moments de sa triste non-vie. La tueuse allait l'embrasser et de son propre chef.

Buffy apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette chaleur, cette douce chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il en profita et modifia la suite des événements. Les Puissances l'avait refait souffrir, il allait au moins prendre un peu de plaisir! La tueuse savait pourquoi il avait créer le robot donc elle ne s'étonnerait pas du fait qu'il l'enlace. Il l'approcha de lui.

Cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il embrassait la vraie tueuse. Il se permit d'approfondir le baiser. Il voulait que ce dernier dure le plus de temps possible. Il se fraya un chemin à travers ses lèvres avec sa langue et il fut surpris de constater que Buffy y répondit. Soit elle jouait le jeu à la perfection, soit elle avait besoin de tendresse mais peut lui importait! Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Spike laissa promener ses mains dans le dos de la tueuse. Il la sentit se raidir...

Buffy : Arrête Spike!

Voilà. Son moment de bonheur fut de courte durée mais il en avait largement profiter cette fois-ci. Il feint la surprise.

Spike : Buffy! Et mon robot...

Buffy : Le robot est détruit. Le robot était grossier et obscène.

Spike : Je

Buffy : Ne dit rien. Cette chose n'était pas réelle... Ce que tu as fait, pour moi et Dawn, ça c'est réel... Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

La porte de sa crypte venait de se refermer sur sa tueuse. Spike restait assis sur sa tombe. Il sentait encore les lèvres de la Tueuse sur les siennes. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu la laisser partir quand Joyce apparut devant lui.

Joyce : Tu as bien fait de ne rien lui dire...

Spike : Elle ne m'aurait pas cru de toute façon... Et puis c'est bien ce que vous m'aviez demandé non ?

Joyce : C'est vrai... Tu crois que tu arriveras à ne rien lui dire jusqu'à la fin ?

Spike : Il n'y aura pas de fin ! Buffy ne va pas mourir et je le lui dirai peut-être lorsque la déesse psychopathe aura disparu !

Joyce : Je vois que tu prends déjà ta mission très à coeur. C'est très bien Spike, ainsi le moment venu, tu sauras quoi faire pour sauver ma petite fille...

Elle avait vraiment le regard protecteur d'une mère à ce moment là. Elle posa un instant ses yeux sur le regard de Spike puis disparu.

La nuit tomba sur Sunnydale. Le vampire se releva difficilement. Il aurait peut-être du demander à Joyce de soigner ses blessures. Il sortit de sa crypte en évitant tout geste brusque. Il devait prévenir Buffy.

Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il attendait devant sa porte, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il tournait en rond sur le perron de la résidence Summers quand une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

Spike ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le vampire se retourna pour tomber face à la Tueuse.

Spike : Ah ! Buffy ! Je te cherchais !

Buffy : Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Spike : Je devais te prévenir, Gloria pense que Tara est la clé !

Buffy : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Et puis comment le sais-tu ?

Le vampire n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il allait falloir trouver une raison...

Spike : Eh bien... Lorsque j'étais là-bas... Gloria cherchait qui pouvait être la clé, elle cherchait quelqu'un qui soit là depuis peu de temps... Et elle a pensé à Tara !

Buffy : Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut la prévenir !

Spike : Oui merci mais j'y avais pensé tout seul ! Seulement je ne sais pas où elle est !

Buffy : Il y a une fête à l'Université, je suppose qu'elle y est...

Spike : Ok alors on y va.

Le vampire monta dans la voiture de la Tueuse et ils se rendirent tout les deux à l'Université.

Pendant ce temps, seule Tara se trouvait à la fête. Après sa dispute avec Willow elle avait espéré la retrouver là mais elle cherchait toujours, sans résultat.

Une personne s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc.

Gloria : Alors petite sorcière, tu es tout seul ce soir ?

Tara avait reculé, elle aurait voulu se lever mais la déesse tenait fermement sa main.

Gloria : Reste un peu avec moi !

Buffy et Spike arrivèrent enfin à l'Université et pénétrèrent dans l'établissement où logeaient les deux sorcières. Ils se rendirent compte de l'étendu de la fête.

Buffy : On ne la retrouvera jamais là dedans !

Spike : Il faut qu'on se sépare, on aura plus de chances de les croiser.

Buffy : Très bien ! On se retrouve à l'entrée dans une demi-heure !

Ils prirent chacun une direction opposée. Buffy monta à l'étage et Spike s'occuperait du rez-de-chaussée. Cette fête lui rappela celle où Anya l'avait amener dans le dortoir des agents de l'initiative, il s'était bien amusé! Mais l'heure n'était pas au souvenir enfin... si mais des souvenirs qui pour ceux autre que lui représentait le futur... Il fallait la retrouver. Si Gloria ne rendait pas folle Tara, cette dernière ne pourrait pas lui révéler par la suite que Dawn était la clé. Si il arrivait à temps, peut-être quand changeant cet événement, il réussirait la mission que lui avait confier les Puissances.

Avec l'aide de son odorat de vampire, il la sentit. Elle n'était pas loin. Il est vrai que l'odeur qui régnait à cette fête le mettait en appétit. Il avait beau ne plus mordre, il sentait la présence de tout ce sang...

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit. Elle était assise auprès de Gloria. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Bon sang! Il s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune sorcière mais fut aveuglé par une lumière blanchâtre. Le reste de la scène se déroula au ralenti. Il vit arriver Buffy et Willow qui se précipitèrent vers Tara. Willow prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, les yeux inondés de larmes. Buffy s'attaqua directement à la déesse. Il devait l'aider et il se précipita vers la déesse.

Spike : Satané bon sang de bonne femme...

Gloria : Tiens le vampire, je n'avais pas fini de m'amuser avec toi...

Sur ce elle dirigea tous ses coups vers le vampire. N'étant pas remis complètement de sa dernière rencontre avec la déesse, elle prit rapidement le dessus. Malgré toute l'énergie déployée par Buffy, Gloria la repoussait sans le moindre mal et continuait de s'acharner sur le vampire. Ce dernier perdit connaissance. La dernière image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Willow prononçant des mots dont il ignorait le sens et puis, plus rien.

Spike repris conscience. Étonnement, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait! Il était dans une pièce entièrement blanche. L'issue du combat, il l'ignorait... Que faisait-il dans ce lieu? Soudain, une lumière laiteuse semblable à celle produise par Gloria vint l'aveugler. Il porta sa main pour se protéger.

Joyce : Spike...

Spike : Ou suis-je?

Joyce : Les Puissances commencent à être extrêmement anxieuses. Elles se demandent si elles ont fait le bon choix.

Spike : Bon sang! Ce n'est pas que je n'essais pas, mais rien ne va. Maintenant, Tara peut révéler l'existence de Dawn à tout moment et tout ce que les Puissances trouvent à faire, c'est de me retenir... ici...! Je n'en reviens pas! Si elles sont mécontentes, qu'elles fassent leur sale boulot elle-même.

Joyce : J'ai confiance en toi Spike. J'ai lu en toi. J'ai vu ton désarroi et ton amour pour mes filles. Cet amour, Buffy doit le ressentir, elle a besoin de tendresse... C'est moi qui t'ai choisi pour guide. Tu es le seul à avoir la capacité de changer les choses...

Spike : Mais comment?

La lumière s'affaiblit. Joyce commençait à disparaître. Spike s'énerva.

Spike : COMMENT?

Joyce (dans un murmure) : Tu le seras le temps venu...

Spike : JOYCE?!?

Puis elle disparut. Le vampire s'éveilla en sursaut. De nombreux regards se portaient vers lui. Il était étendu sur le sofa dans la Casa Summers. Toute la bande y était réunie. Il avait mal partout, tout son corps n'était qu'un amas de souffrance. Il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur le tenaillait.

Buffy : Spike, pourquoi avoir prononcer le nom de ma mère?

Giles : Je crois qu'il ne t'entend pas Buffy...

Alex : La déesse lui a bien botté les fesses en tout cas...

Il entendait toutes les voix mais il avait de la difficulté à contrôler son corps. Il voulait leur dire de surveiller Tara... Il voulait des nouvelles de Tara. Il souffla son nom dans un murmure...

Spike : Tara...

Alex : On dirait que le mort tente de nous dire quelque chose...

Buffy (s'approchant du vampire) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Spike ?

Spike (les yeux mi-clos) : Où est Tara ?

Buffy : A l'hôpital... On n'a rien pu faire. Il était déjà trop tard quand on est arrivés... Elle a perdu l'esprit...

Spike : Oh non... Je n'y arriverai jamais...

Alex : Mais de quoi il parle ?

Le vampire referma les yeux et sembla se rendormir.

Buffy : On le saura plus tard...

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase que Spike était debout à côté d'elle les yeux grands ouverts. Il tenait difficilement sur ses pieds mais semblait décidé à ne pas perdre de temps.

Buffy : Spike ?! Mais il faut que tu te reposes !

Spike : Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Si Tara n'a plus toute sa tête elle fera comme les autres, elle verra qui est la Clé et pourrait le dire à Gloria !

Alex : Je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tord...

Dawn : Mais elle n'ira pas la chercher jusqu'à l'hôpital... On est en sécurité tant que Tara y est...

Spike : C'est vrai... (réalisant) Oh non ! On n'est pas en sécurité du tout ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle rencontre Ben !

Buffy : Mais pourquoi ?

Spike : Eh bien... Parce que... En fait Ben c'est Gloria !

Dawn : Quoi ?!

Spike : Lorsque j'étais là-bas, avec Gloria, elle s'est transformée en Ben ! C'est une seule et même personne ! Si Tara voit Ben il peut toujours se transformer en Gloria et elle sera déjà sur place à l'hôpital !

Buffy : Oh bon sang ! Il manquait plus que ça ! On y va ! Alex tu peux garder Dawn ?

Alex : Oui pas de problème mais faites attention...

Buffy (avec un sourire) : Promis !

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa soeur et se retourna vers Spike.

Buffy : Tu restes avec eux !

Spike : Quoi !? Certainement pas !

Buffy : Spike... Tu ne vas pas te battre dans l'état où tu es !

Spike : Bien sur que si ! Tu crois peut-être que tu peux la vaincre seule ?

Buffy : Non mais...

Spike : Mais rien du tout ! Je viens et c'est tout !

Buffy : Très bien...

Après un voyage sans encombres Buffy et Spike pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'accueil.

Buffy : Bonjour nous cherchons Tara Maclay elle vient d'arriver.

Standardiste : Hum... Chambre 56 mademoiselle.

Buffy : Merci !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre indiquée. Spike suivait la Tueuse qui connaissait l'hôpital par coeur à force d'y aller. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Tara et furent terrifiés d'y trouver Ben examinant Tara.

Buffy : Willow ! Tara ! On vous cherchait ! Venez on rentre.

Willow : Quoi !? Mais... Tara doit rester un peu, ils veulent qu'elle passe la nuit ici !

Ben : Oui, ce serait plus prudent...

Buffy : Oui mais ça va pas être possible ! Une autre fois peut-être. Allez, on y va !

Willow enfilait sa veste quand Spike interpella la Tueuse d'une voix étrange.

Spike : Buffy !

Il montrait Ben dont les doigts et les cheveux s'allongeaient. Il se transformait !

Spike : Il faut partir !

Buffy prit la veste de Tara sur le porte manteau et Willow prit la main de sa petite amie.

Buffy : Cette fois on y va !

Spike : Trop tard !

En effet la déesse se trouvait à présent en face d'eux.

Spike : Allez-vous en ! Je vous rejoins !

Buffy : Non ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Spike : Buffy s'il te plait !

Ses yeux suppliants finirent de convaincre la Tueuse, elles se dirigèrent toutes dans le couloir.

Buffy (criant) : On t'attend dans la voiture !

Spike (Pour lui-même) : Bin voyons... Et je vous y rejoins en fusée ?

La déesse n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à parler. Son poing s'abattit rapidement sur le visage du vampire.

Gloria : Encore toi ! T'en avais pas assez petit vampire ?

Elle le frappa encore au visage et un long combat s'ensuivit.

Devant l'hôpital Willow et la Tueuse installaient Tara sur le siège passager. Buffy leva la tête vers les fenêtres : mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ? Elle n'aurait jamais du le laisser, elle le savait !

Willow s'installa derrière et Buffy démarra la voiture. Elle leva la tête, cherchant la bonne fenêtre. Soudain, alors qu'elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas y retourner, une fenêtre du cinquième étage explosa, brisée par un corps disloqué qui tombait inexorablement.

Buffy : Oh non...

Elle sortit de la voiture, ce n'était peut-être pas lui... Après tout il faisait nuit, elle n'avait pas vu grand chose... Elle se précipitait vers le corps. Il se pouvait aussi que ce soit Gloria... Elle essayait de se rassurer... pourtant elle savait... Elle ne le savait que trop bien... C'était Spike... Et la vision du corps ne fit que lui confirmer sa peur... Spike était allongé sur l'asphalte. Inconscient.

Buffy : Willow prend le volant, je m'occupe de Spike...

Willow s'assura que Tara était bien attachée et prit place sur le siège du conducteur. Buffy devait faire vite. Ils devaient être le plus loin possible de Gloria et le plus rapidement que faire se peut. La tueuse se dirigea à la hâte vers le vampire et s'en saisit. Ce dernier laissa échapper un râlement mais demeura inconscient.

Buffy ouvrit la porte et déposa le vampire sur la banquette arrière tout près de Tara.

Tara: Regarde le petit poussin. Il est tout mou et il chante.

Buffy lança un regard de compassion vers Willow. Cette dernière attendit que Buffy prenne place elle aussi sur la banquette puis démarra en trombe.

Non loin derrière eux, sa magnificence n'avait pas aimé la rencontre.

Gloria: Vous ne m'échapperez pas.

Le vampire avait repris sa place sur le sofa et était très mal en point.

Alex: Il ne survivra pas à sa prochaine rencontre... bien qu'il soit déjà mort...

Buffy: Je sais... grâce à lui, nous avons plus d'information sur Gloria... Giles, qu'en pensez-vous?

Il était prisonnier de son inconscience. Il entendait murmurer autour de lui mais il ne pouvait pas interagir avec le monde. Spike était dans un état comateux. Sa dernière rencontre avec la déesse avait laissé davantage de séquelles que toutes les autres. Accumulés les combats perdus d'avance n'était pas ce que le vampire aimait le plus. Il savait bien qu'en allant à l'hôpital ce soir, il aurait affaire à la déesse et qu'il ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour sa tueuse? Il entendait Giles proféré diverses explications et méthodes permettant de venir à bout de Gloria. Spike aurait voulu leur dire qu'il l'avait déjà vaincu grâce à la hache du troll. Il fallait qu'il leur dise. Mais tout son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'être le spectateur de la conversation qui se jouait entre la tueuse, son observateur et les scoobies.

D'ailleurs conversation était un bien grand mot. Les scoobies étaient assis et Giles, debout, tentait de leur expliquer les transformations de Gloria. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très convaincant car il n'avait aucune information véritable. Après tout il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient vu Gloria le moins souvent. Il n'aurait même pas su la décrire. Il continuait à chercher l'explication des transformations avec les scoobies tout en se demandant s'il pourrait seulement la reconnaître... Finalement il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit de la fenêtre qui se brisa. C'est à ce moment qu'il sut qu'il l'aurait reconnue. Gloria se trouvait devant eux plus énervée que jamais.

Gloria : Ce n'était pas gentil de m'abandonner comme ça, vous auriez pu m'attendre...

La Tueuse se leva instantanément et envoya dehors tous ceux qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir pour se défendre. Dawn aida Tara à se relever mais celle-ci la regardait bizarrement.

Tara : La lumière, elle est là !

Gloria se tourna brusquement vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Gloria : Eh bin c'était pas si difficile !

Buffy: imagine-toi pas que tu pourras entrer ici, me voler ma soeur, sans que je ne lève le petit doigt...

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la déesse et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la figure ce qui la fit reculer d'un pas.

Gloria: Aller, tu peux sûrement faire mieux que ça petit tueuse...

Puis la déesse remit le coup à Buffy qui fut projeté directement sur le sofa.

Gloria: Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des câlins à ton gentil vampire la belle... d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir t'en refaire un jour... J'aime bien les nouvelles couleurs que je lui ai données...

Elle éclata d'un rire faux. Giles venait de lui donner un coup d'épée derrière la tête mais il s'était buté à la force phénoménale de la déesse.

Giles: Impossible pour nous de la blesser Buffy.

Buffy: Prenez Dawn et les autres avec vous et sauvez vous le plus loin possible d'ici.

La tueuse avait repris pied et se dirigeait vers Gloria.

Buffy: Sale garce permanenté, je te le répète une dernière fois, il n'est pas mon. petit. ami!

Elle donna le maximum de pouvoir et frappa à répétition le visage de la déesse. Cette tactique permit à Giles et aux autres de prendre la fuite. Mais Gloria ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle fit volte face à la tueuse et lui assena un magistral coup de pied au visage. Cette dernière retourna sur le sofa, inconsciente.

Gloria: On ne fait pas diversion pour partir avec mon bien. Dors bien avec ton doux vampire.

Giles et les autres étaient dans la voiture et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

Alex: Giles, pèse sur la pédale et n'ayez pas peur de dépasser les limites...

Giles: J'aimerais bien Alex mais on n'avance pas...

La déesse tenait le pare-chocs de la voiture.

Gloria: Je veux ce qui m'appartient.

Sur ce, elle arracha la portière et se saisit d'Alex. Elle l'expulsa de la voiture et ce dernier alla se heurter à l'arbre se situant sur le terrain de la maison et sombra dans l'inconscience. Gloria se saisit de Dawn.

Gloria: Merci de me l'avoir amené.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Giles et Willow débarquèrent de la voiture pour la poursuivre mais ils se heurtèrent à quelque chose d'invisible.

Willow: une barrière magique... on ne pourra pas la forcer...

Giles: allons voir comment vont Buffy et Alex.

Giles donna un coup de poing dans la barrière magique. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr son impuissance face à cette situation. Mais il se ressaisit. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un bon plan pour vaincre Gloria.

Ils passèrent près de l'arbre et aidèrent Alex qui reprenait ses esprits à marcher jusqu'à la maison.

Alex : Où est Dawn ? Elle l'a enlevée ?

Willow : Oui... Mais on va aller la rechercher !

Le bruit de la porte ayant réveillé Buffy, elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

Buffy : Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Gloria ? Et Dawnie ?

Giles : Je suis désolé Buffy, elle l'a enlevée...

Buffy : Oh non ! Pas Dawn !

Willow : On va la retrouver Buffy, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais il faudrait réveiller Spike, on aura besoin de toutes les forces possibles !

Buffy : Très bien, je vais le réveiller, allez peut-être désinfecter vos blessures en attendant...

Les trois amis montèrent dans la salle de bain et Buffy se dirigea vers le canapé où elle s'accroupit devant Spike.

Buffy : Spike ? Spike, on a besoin de toi, réveille-toi !

Le vampire ne bougeait pas... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Alors elle se leva et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors brusquement. La Tueuse l'embrassait ! De son propre chef... Il n'avait rien ressentit d'aussi doux depuis longtemps... Depuis leur dernier baiser en fait...

Elle se ressaisit vite et se releva.

Buffy : Tu dois te lever, Gloria a enlevé Dawn !

Spike : Oh non ! (regardant le ciel) Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé changer moi ?

Buffy : De quoi tu parles ?

Spike : De rien.... de rien...

Le vampire avait de la difficulté à tenir debout mais il n'en dit rien. Il ravala sa souffrance pour Buffy. Mais que devait-il faire? Il était tout près de perdre espoir. La lumière blanche lui apparut de nouveau. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement tout en murmurant son nom.

Spike: Joyce...

Buffy: Spike? Pourquoi prononces-tu le nom de ma mère?

Mais elle ignorait que Spike ne l'entendait plus. Il était absorbé par la lumière et tout ce qui l'entourait devenait flou. Il y avait seulement Joyce, lui et cette lumière. Le scoobies était revenu au salon.

Alex: Tu as réussis à faire revivre le mort, enfin à le réveiller?

Buffy: Oui mais je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Il est absent, regarde.

Sur ce, elle passa sa main devant le visage du vampire qui ne réagit toujours pas.

Alex: Je vois...

Buffy: Giles, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire et pourquoi il a prononcé le nom de ma mère?

Joyce était de nouveau face à lui. Il se sentait si bien en sa présence. D'ailleurs il ne ressentait plus toute cette douleur. Il avait un moment de repos et il espérait que la mère de Buffy puisse l'éclairer davantage sur la situation.

Joyce: Spike... ne perd pas confiance...

Spike: J'essais...

Joyce: Je sais que tu souffres et que tu as enduré plus que ta dose de torture mais tu dois persister. Je sais que la fin de cette aventure est proche. Tu pourras ensuite te reposer.

Spike: Mais que dois-je faire? J'ai essayé d'empêcher Tara de devenir folle sans grande réussite. Ensuite, Gloria a finalement Dawn en sa possession...

Joyce: Chut... Tu as encore quelques connaissances pouvant te servir non?

Spike eut un flash. Il savait à quel endroit Gloria avait amener Dawn...

Spike: La planque de la déesse...

Joyce: Vas et prends soin de mes filles...

Puis la lumière disparut de nouveau. Spike sortit de sa contemplation et tombe à genoux par terre sous le coup de toute cette douleur qui avait refait surface. Les scoobies avait été témoin de toute la scène.

Buffy: Spike... a qui parlais-tu? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives bon sang?

Elle se saisit du vampire et le remit sur pied. Elle avait besoin de savoir et tout de suite. Le décoloré poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Giles: Attends Buffy. Il va parler mais laisse lui un peu de temps.

Buffy: Mais nous n'en avons pas Giles...

Spike: Je... je sais... où elle l'a amener...

Buffy : Quoi !? Mais comment ?

Spike : Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment.

Pendant ce temps Dawn se trouvait en compagnie de Doc' en bas d'une tour. Gloria était un peu plus loin.

Gloria : Montez, on va bientôt pouvoir commencer !

Doc' poussa Dawn vers la tour et monta avec elle.

Les scoobies arrivèrent à ce moment, alors que Dawn arrivait en haut de la tour.

Buffy (apercevant sa soeur) : Dawn !

Spike (à lui-même) : Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi ? (Levant la tête)Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider un petit peu ?

Pour toutes réponses, il reçut des flashs :

_Spike : Il n'y a que le sang qui soit vraiment important._

_Buffy:Je peux compter sur toi? Pour protéger Dawn ?_

_Spike:Jusqu'a la fin du monde. Et tant pis si c'est pour ce soir._

Buffy s'approcha de lui.

Buffy : Spike ! Monte, il faut aider Dawn, je m'occupe de la déesse psychotique.

Le vampire se précipita vers la tour mais le Doc' avait déjà son couteau à la main. Le vampire grimpa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais personne n'a jamais réussi à arrêter le temps... Le Doc' ouvrit le bras de Dawn et le sang commença à s'écouler alors que Spike arrivait en haut de la tour.

Dawn : Spike ?!

Doc' : Tiens la cavalerie, toujours aussi ponctuelle ! Vous arrivez trop tard mon ami.

Cette fois Spike savait, il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il se précipita sur le Doc' et le frappa plusieurs fois au visage. L'autre se releva et frappa le vampire, mais Spike lui rendit chacun de ces coups et le Doc' finit par s'écrouler au sol. Le vampire l'attrapa par le col et le lâcha dans le vide.

Spike : Chacun son tour !

Dawn : Spike ! Il est trop tard Spike...

Spike : Non ! Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution... je... (regardant le ciel) Bon sang pourquoi m'avoir fait revivre tout ça si je ne peux rien changer ?!

Plusieurs flashs s'imposèrent encore à lui.

_Dawn : Le sang a coulé et tant que le sang continuera de couler ça ne s'arrêtera pas._

_Spike : J'ai fait une promesse à une lady._

_Spike : Parce qu'il n'y a que le sang qui soit vraiment important._

Spike (revenant à la réalité) : J'ai compris !

Il détacha Dawn tout en regardant la Tueuse monter jusqu'à eux.

Buffy : Dawn ! Tu n'as rien ?

Dawn : C'est trop tard Buffy... Le sang a coulé...

Buffy : Non ! (retenant ses larmes) Je refuse de croire qu'il est trop tard !

Spike : Il y a une solution.

Buffy (pleine d'espoir) : Laquelle ?

Spike : Tu me fais confiance ?

Buffy : Spike ! On n'a pas le temps de jouer à ça !

Spike : Tu me fais confiance oui on non ?

Buffy (très sérieuse) : Oui.

Il s'approcha d'elle en prenant son visage démoniaque.

Spike : Pardonne-moi.

Il attrapa les épaules de la Tueuse et, après avoir regardé une dernière fois ses yeux perdus il se pencha vers son cou et enfonça ses crocs dans sa chair tendre. La Tueuse poussa un petit gémissement alors qu'il commençait à boire son sang. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Après avoir bu quelques gouttes du liquide précieux, Spike recula et reprit son visage humain.

Buffy : Pourquoi tu as fait ça Spike ? Je ne comprends pas...

Spike : Parce que seul le sang est important. Et le sang des Summers peut fermer ce portail.

Dawn : Non !

Buffy : Spike tu ne vas pas...

Spike : C'est la seule solution... Le monde ne peut pas perdre une Summers... J'ai toujours su que je mourrais au combat. Je voyais ça plus drôle, plus sportif mais bon... Je me contenterai de ça...

Dawn : Spike, tu n'es pas obligé... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que le monde soit détruit, tu es un vampire !

Spike : Le monde je dois reconnaître que, à part en tant que garde-manger je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé... Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais de mon éternité sans ma p'tite Globule ? (regardant Buffy) Et puis je crois que ta grande soeur me manquerait beaucoup elle aussi...

Le vampire recula, ça n'avait jamais été son truc de parler, il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre...

Spike : Je crois que c'est le moment... Vous n'oublierez pas ce bon vieux Spikey, hein ?

Dawn (les larmes aux yeux): Promis...

Le vampire se retourna, écarta les bras et sauta.

Il y eut une immense lueur blanche qui inonda le ciel puis plus rien. Le soleil pointait son nez à l'horizon. Le scoobies ne comprenait pas se qui venait de se produire. Puis ils le virent. Le vampire était étendu dans une mare de son propre sang. Buffy et Dawn étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Alex: Il n'a tout de même pas sauvé le monde?

Le soleil continua sa course haut dans le ciel.

Les rayons finirent par atteindre le vampire

Puis plus rien.

Poussière.


End file.
